Understanding gene structure, expression, and function are essential aspects of modern cancer research. The Gene Analysis Facility assists nearly every Cancer Center Investigator in these areas by providing service, expertise and instrumentation not available in individual laboratories. The aims of the Facility are to provide cost-effective and interactive services including: Automated fluorescent DNA sequence analysis, utilized in a broad range of approaches; Microarray manufacture and analysis, providing gene expression information on up to 20,000 unique genes in normal, cancerous, or drug-treated cells; Quantitative real-time PCR analysis, providing rapid quantitation of gene expression from very small amounts of material; Transgenic mouse genotyping, using PCR-based assays on tail DNA samples; Training on a suite of common-use instruments for quantitative analysis, including real-time PCR, a microplate luminometer, a cooled CCD imaging system, and a Phosphorimager/Fluorimager; and It is anticipated that the demand for DNA sequence analysis will continue to remain constant, and the need for the more recently introduced broad or sensitive methods for the analysis of gene expression will increase substantially. Thus, the Facility services are evolving to support the transition from largely basic research to studies that also includes cancer target gene identification and drug discovery.